


Grind your teeth against my skin (tear you apart to let you in)

by passeridae



Series: Useless Porn Snippets [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, R76 Kinktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passeridae/pseuds/passeridae
Summary: Jack shoves him against a wall with a low groan. “You’ve been driving me insane all day,” he hisses out in a low breath, nipping at his throat, “you little brat, your fucking hair.”





	Grind your teeth against my skin (tear you apart to let you in)

Jack shoves him against a wall with a low groan. “You’ve been driving me insane all day,” he hisses out in a low breath, nipping at his throat, “you little brat, your fucking hair.” The texture of the wall grates against Gabriel’s scapulae. They’re in a meeting room in one of the watchpoints, ostensibly to go over recon from a recent mission. Or at least, that’s what the meeting description said -- clearly Jack has other plans for the next hour which involve something rather different.

Gabriel huffs a laugh, tilts his head to the side so Jack’s mouth can slide up towards his jaw, burning hot against his skin. “My hair?” he ask, falsely coy, “I just braided it to keep it out of the way. It’s so frustrating when it’s loose.” Jack’s responding growl is a work of art, sending little shivers dusking down his spine and tightening his grip on Jack’s shoulders. Jack bites, sharply, at the corner of his jaw, breath hot across his neck as he presses Gabriel even closer to the wall with his weight, “Such a tease.” Fuck, but his voice is astounding so close to Gabriel’s ear. Low, and gravelly, and intense. He suppresses the shiver that wants to shake him, curves his face close to Jack’s nape. “Oh?” he asks, tone light, “How’s that?” He would flutter his eyelashes if Jack could see them. Alas. 

For the record -- he knows, of course he knows, had braided his hair especially for this reason, but there’s a certain joy he gets out of making Jack tell him. Or show him. It never grows old. He watches as his breath ruffles the fine hairs at the back of Jack’s scalp, wonders which it will be this time. Jack twitches against him. Frustration, arousal, a combination of both. After a moment’s wait, Jack suddenly blurs into motion, seizing the base of Gabriel’s plait and using it to pull Gabriel off the wall and over to the conference table. Gabriel goes without a fuss, interested to see how Jack will play this out. With a light push at the base of his skull, he sprawls himself out over the wooden tabletop, arching his back in clear provocation. He looks back across his shoulder, just in time to see Jack shuddering violently, clenching and releasing his fists against empty air. His lips curl in a smug grin. 

When Jack looks up, into Gabriel’s face, his eyes are dark with intent. “You know what you’re doing,” he murmurs, loosely coiling Gabriel’s hair in one hand as he leans over his back, “and you know how I feel about your hair like this.” Briefly, his hand scratches at Gabriel’s nape, wrenching a pleased sound from him. “Do you know what I was thinking as I watched you walking around earlier today?” he asks, almost conversationally, voice rolling over Gabriel’s back like a wave. He gives a little tug on Gabriel’s hair when he fails to respond in a timely manner, impatient. Gabriel wriggles against him the best he can, pressed against the table, and breathlessly asks, “Was it that I had a few more grey hairs? Because I think I do.”

“Perhaps,” Jack snorts, pressing himself over Gabriel so that he can nip at his nape, lick at the skin then speak over the dampness to induce shivers, “but that wasn’t it. I was more focused on how I wanted to wrap this braid around your pretty throat and choke you.” The words wash over Gabriel in a hot wave, and he fails to suppress a shudder and a sharp inhale at the sudden, pressing thought of his own hair tight around his throat. Jack hums against his back, feeling Gabriel’s response under him, “I thought you may like the idea.” 

Slowly, so slowly, letting Gabriel see every movement, he brings the braid over his shoulder and into his eyeline. Jack’s other hand appears in the opposite corner of his vision, and the rope of his hair is pulled taut between them. Gabriel swallows, breath accelerating into little pants, as it’s placed, gently, so gently, around the base of his throat. Jack’s body weight is pressed on him, freeing his arms to manipulate his hair, and Gabriel is already lightheaded from the decrease in lung volume. “Double tap if you need me to stop,” Jack whispers in his ear. A reminder and final check. Gabriel nods incrementally, and Jack presses a kiss to his temple before starting to apply pressure.

Gabriel’s breath becomes even shallower as the braid presses down on his carotids. He arches just a little further, as far as Jack’s weight will allow, and lets his eyes flutter shut. A pressure starts to build in his skull. The skin of his face starts to tingle, hypersensitive, and he becomes increasingly aware of Jack’s breath ghosting across the planes of his cheek. He whines, just a little, and Jack increases the pressure just to watch a flush of red spread from his cheekbones across his face. Gabriel’s muscles steadily loosen under him until even his head is starting to list to the side, the whole of him soft and pliant.

Only then does Jack release him, keeping the braid pressed gently around Gabriel’s throat as a reminder. Gabriel’s breathing eases out into something slower and deeper, but he remains pliant beneath him, making a pleased humming sound as Jack once again noses along his nape, traces the edge of his ear with his tongue. 

“Are you going to keep being a brat, or do I need to choke you again?” he asks eventually, after Gabriel has regained enough coherence to open his eyes again. Gabriel grins lazily, the corner of it visible from Jack’s perspective, and that’s all the answer he needs. He tightens the loop of hair again as Gabriel’s grin melts into bliss.


End file.
